


How Stella got her groo....oh nevermind!

by RainbowSRoses



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fan Characters, Fan Comics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSRoses/pseuds/RainbowSRoses
Summary: A short story based on a crack ship of Aleks/Stella from the webtoon Fate Whispers by Piggy Rik.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	How Stella got her groo....oh nevermind!

“Tell me again what exactly we are doing?”

  
Aleks accent was heavy and pronounced as he looked over at the wide-eyed, braided girl beaming back at him. Her smile giving away so many future promises…promises that Aleks was sure he didn’t want to entertain or know about.

  
“Come on! Seriously?” Stella snapped her fingers in front of his face as dramatic gesture. “Boy, get it together!” She placed her hands on her hips to add to that effect. “How are you going to impress a lady if you can’t even remember what we talked about five minutes ago? Any girl would think you just don’t care what they have to say!”

  
Truthfully, he didn’t care what she was saying but all be damned if he’d say that to her face. Besides, he knew what she was getting at.  
“This again? Stella…we are just friends. Besides, you’ve seen the way she looks at Berni. Why would I want to impose on her happiness like that?”

  
“It’s NOT happiness, Aleks! It’s a rebound! Her parents won’t approve of her first choice; which is you, by the way.” She emphasized the ‘you’ by poking him in the chest. “She’s going to her second choice.”

  
“But how could he be her second choice when she met him fir…”

  
His words were cut off by her grabbing him by the shoulders and shoving him into the wardrobe.   
Because , you know, he needed a reminder that they had snuck into the royal private theatre so that Stella could play dress up and call it ‘operation: impress Polla plan no. 16.5’…don’t ask about that .5…

  
“Shhh! Somebody’s here! We gotta hide!”

  
“I thought you said you got permission!” He whispered through gritted teeth.

  
“Yeah, sorry, I lied.” She shrugged and sure as heck did not sound sorry in the slightest as he continued to glare at her. “What? I thought nobody would be in here since it’s off-season…so sue me.”

  
“You joke about that but you know I actually could su..”

  
She covered his mouth as he realized whose voices were actually lurking a few feet outside the closet. He’d notice Polla's melodic laugh anywhere. A sinking feeling as he caught wind of the name she sputtered and the other voice that followed.

  
“Bern! Come on! What’s the harm in having a little fun?”

  
“I’m not saying it wouldn’t be, Polla. I just think we are a little too old for dress up.”

  
A seconds pause which felt like much longer with their compromised position. Aleks started to worry they had been caught. His eyes met Stella’s in the dim light that seeped through the cracks. 

  
“…sooo, you’re saying it would be fun?”

  
He heard Berni let out a laugh of his own. “Okay, maybe a little. But first, you promised me lunch out in the garden.”

  
He heard Polla let out a huff. “Fine, fine! Though I don’t see why we have to always eat first?”

  
He listened as the voices began to fade with footsteps. They were leaving.

  
“You and I both know neither of us do well on an empty stomach.."

  
Aleks let out a breath he realized he had been holding. His eyes met Stella’s again and they both let out a nervous chuckle. 

  
Wait…

  
Wait a minute…

  
Aleks wondered if maybe he had come down with something as a fleeting though crossed his mind. Had Stella always smelled this lovely?

  
“Ummm…Aleks?”

  
Her voice broke him out of any trance (not that he was…just barely) he had went under. It was then he noticed the extra red tint that had grazed over her already rosy cheeks. It would have been comical had it not been under such…ahem…awkward circumstances. He did his best to hold a poker face which he was pretty sure looked more constipated than anything else.

  
“Er….yes?”

  
“Umm….we just gonna stay in here and stare at each other all day or…?”

  
“Oh! Sssorry!!” He nearly choked out the words as he tripped over himself and stumbled out of the wardrobe crashing into the floor below.

  
“Oh! Hey! You ok…ah!”

  
Stella’s words died on her lips as she tripped over the few strewn coats Aleks had knocked to the ground on his way down. 

  
The same ground he was sprawled on now.

  
And because fate is a cruel mistress and this is a romance fiction; she would wind up crashed on top of him…face to face…straddling the poor, embarrassed prince.

  
Lucky for them; their embarrassment will be spared by a simple transition.

  
****Fate*Whispers*Fate*Whispers* Fate*Whispers* Fate*Whispers* Fate*Whispers* Fate*Whispers****

  
*Approximately 15 awkward minutes later*

Aleks bit his lip nervously and as he brushed himself off. He could hear behind him Stella hanging up the last of the coats and closing the wardrobe. He cleared his throat nervously. 

  
“So…did you still want to..?”

  
“Not today.”

He felt his throat constrict and almost began to wonder if he had made her upset somehow…wait…when did not keeping Stella happy become such a big…

  
He broke from his train of thought as he heard her laugh and spin to face him. “I mean, no rush, right? Costumes aren’t going anywhere. We can come back tomorrow! Not a problem!”

  
Her smile was bright but he couldn’t help but feel it was off…somehow…forced? Was she hiding something? 

  
“Yeah…um…okay. Tomorrow is fine.” 

  
****Fate*Whispers*Fate*Whispers* Fate*Whispers* Fate*Whispers* Fate*Whispers* Fate*Whispers****

  
Stella watched and smiled sadly as Aleks retreating back went further and further out of her reach. When he was out of sight; she collapsed against the palace wall and let out a loud sigh.

“Welp…so much for my matchmaking skills…”

Or was it??

Gears turning as a smile relit her face. This time, however, it was one of a brighter nature.

“I guess I could always make my own match. Operation impress Aleks is a go!”

  


  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully that wasn't too messy. Things have been kinda crazy around here despite being at home. I may consider doing a second part to this but it depends on how much attention it gets. Anyways, please check out Fate Whispers on webtoon. You won't regret it!


End file.
